


Day 8: Skype sex

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 8: Skype sex

It’s late. Tsukishima considers his options. The best one at this point seems to be to just jack off and go to bed – let off a little steam before he settles down to sleep. It’s been a while since he’s done it, after all. He’s about to open a new window of his browser to look for some porn to watch when a little chat window pops up.

_Hey._

It’s Kuroo. Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth in exasperation. It was like he had some kind of sixth sense for interrupting Tsukishima when Tsukishima was about to start enjoying himself. A second message pops on screen with a little chime.

_Video chat with me._

Tsukishima heaves a heavy sigh. Jerking off can wait, he supposes. It’s not like he’d get anywhere with Kuroo pestering him, anyway. He types a message back to Kuroo.

_Okay._

 

It’s a moment or two before the program informs him that Kuroo is calling. Tsukishima answers it and waits for Kuroo’s face to appear.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, voice a little grainy over video chat. He’s not wearing a shirt, but Tsukishima isn’t all that surprised. It’s exactly the kind of thing Kuroo would do, of course. Not that Tsukishima hasn’t seen him shirtless before – after all, he’s seen him completely naked.

“Hey,” Tsukishima answers.

“What are you up to?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima isn’t about to _tell_ him that he was planning on masturbating, so he just says, “Nothing.”

There’s silence for a moment that Tsukishima can’t tell whether it’s due to Kuroo’s silence or lag.

“I have an idea,” Kuroo says. _That_ can’t be good. When Kuroo has ideas, Tsukishima always ends up fucked, in one sense of the word or another. “We should have video sex.”

“ _What?_ ” Tsukishima asks.

“Video sex,” Kuroo repeats. “You know. You touch yourself, I touch myself, a little mutual getting-off, from a distance.”

Part of Tsukishima thinks this is potentially the worst idea in the history of ideas, but… “…Okay,” Tsukishima says begrudgingly. “But only because everyone is asleep.”

Tsukishima takes his headphones off for a minute so that he can strip off his shirt. When he finally frees himself from the fabric, he can see Kuroo’s face on his laptop screen, resting his chin on his hand and grinning.

“Let me see you,” Kuroo says as Tsukishima puts his headphones back on.

Tsukishima leans forward and puts his laptop far in front of him, angling the screen a little to get himself entirely in the frame of his webcam. He’s already in only his boxers, having only been wearing them and his t-shirt. He sits with his legs crossed and leaning against his pillows.

“Can you see everything?” Tsukishima says.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “Hang on.” The picture on Kuroo’s end shakes until Kuroo manages to get his laptop set up in a position that allows Tsukishima a full view of Kuroo’s body. Kuroo lounges on his back in only his boxers, hand already gripping his cock, which Tsukishima can see is already half-hard. Tsukishima has some catching up to do, then.

Tsukishima drops his hand to grab his dick through his boxers. This isn’t _so_ much different than just jerking off by himself, Tsukishima thinks, except for the fact that Kuroo is there, and he’s watching Kuroo instead of porn, but really, Kuroo is hot enough that it may as _well_ be porn.

Tsukishima works at getting his dick hard, grabbing it through the fabric and touching himself and watching Kuroo do the same. It’s… it’s not so bad. Right? He can do this. He just has to ignore how embarrassing this is, and… oh, fuck it. Tsukishima is blushing harder than he thinks he has ever blushed, or seen anyone blush, and he hates it.

“I can’t do this, Kuroo,” Tsukishima says. He plants his fists in the sheets surrounding him. “It feels stupid.”

“Come on,” Kuroo says. “You’re already hard. Just touch yourself a little more.”

Well. Tsukishima had been heavily considering masturbating before this whole conversation had gotten started, so what’s the difference between that and this, really, other than the fact that Kuroo is watching him? It’s not like he’s nervous about Kuroo seeing his dick, or anything. The two of them have had sex plenty of times. Kuroo has been up close and personal with Tsukishima’s dick more times than Tsukishima can really count. Tsukishima steels himself and tugs his boxers down and off over his feet, then sits back and grabs his dick at the base.

“Mm, I wish I could fuck you right now,” Kuroo says, watching Tsukishima and still holding his own dick through his boxers. “Or maybe I’d let you fuck _me_ …”

Tsukishima licks his lips and starts to move his hand, touching himself in all the spots he knows he is most sensitive. He watches Kuroo take off his boxers and lay back, hard cock in hand. Kuroo’s always had a nice dick – as nice as one could really be, anyway. Kuroo hums with the pleasure of touching himself. God, it turns Tsukishima on when Kuroo makes noise like that!

But Kuroo loves it when Tsukishima is noisy even more. Tsukishima relaxes and lets his soft moans and heavy breathing emerge, trying to strike a balance between being vocal for Kuroo and not waking any of his sleeping family members.

“You’d fuck me, huh?” Tsukishima says, a little breathlessly. “What would you do to me?”

With a smirk Kuroo launches into an explanation so lewd it makes the fingers of Tsukishima’s free hand knot in the sheets beside him. Tsukishima’s heart is beating fast and he’s got himself worked up, feeling precum collecting at the tip of his dick. He traces a finger through it, using the slick substance to help lubricate his hand on his cock.

“I’m getting close, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima says. He knows Kuroo likes it when Tsukishima uses his first name, and so Tsukishima saves it for times like this, when he needs to get Kuroo to a higher level. “If you were here I’d let you taste the precum on my cock…”

This seems to have worked. Kuroo pants and moans, tucking his chin to his chest to look down at his own hand on his cock, then leans his head back to show the full, pale length of his throat. Tsukishima hates how hot Kuroo can be. It certainly does make it hard to really hate him.

“You getting close?” Kuroo asks, turning his face towards the camera. “You gonna make yourself come?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. He knows it will be soon, even though it hasn’t exactly been a long time – the video chat program shows about fifteen minutes on the little clock that times the length of a chat.

“Good,” Kuroo says. His hand moves at a steady pace, now and then rubbing his fingers over the head of his cock or squeezing a little at the base. “Come for me. I like it when you watch me touch myself.”

“Hnn… ah…” Tsukishima pants. He covers his face with a hand, a habit he has when he is getting close to orgasm. He can feel it building, heat collecting in his groin.

“Hey, take your hand away from your face,” says Kuroo’s voice from Tsukishima’s headphones.

Tsukishima obeys, though it’s a difficult habit to break. He knows Kuroo likes to look at his face when he comes. On the screen of his laptop, Tsukishima watches Kuroo’s hand stroking his own cock. Kuroo looks good, with muscles standing out under his skin as he moves, and he’s making small noises to signal his pleasure. Tsukishima groans. He’s close, so close, just a little more…

“Ah…” Tsukishima moans loudly as he finally reaches his peak. His orgasm runs through him again and again, cock twitching in hand as he lets his cum spill onto his chest and stomach.

“Mmm,” Kuroo says, his voice low and crooning, praising Tsukishima, “You always cum so _much_.”

“Fuck,” Tsukishima says, more to himself than to Kuroo. That much is true, at least. He does tend to come in high volumes. He looks down at his stomach, covered in globs of cum here and there.

“I wish I could lick it off…” Kuroo says. It feels like a suggestion, like Kuroo is asking him to do something without really saying what it is he wants.

Well then.

Tsukishima runs a couple of fingers through the cum on his stomach, making sure Kuroo is watching him as he does so. He lifts them to his mouth, his own breath hot on his fingers, and slowly licks them clean, tongue traveling over them until he has sucked the cum from them entirely.

“Mmn!” Kuroo exclaims. “Yeah… God, you’re hot. Keep doing that, keep licking it… ah…”

Kuroo’s mouth is open and he breathes heavily, eyes locked on his laptop screen to watch Tsukishima. His hand moves quickly on his cock and it’s not long before Kuroo’s back is arching against the bed, his voice loud and insistent in Tsukishima’s ears as his cum drips over his fingers and onto his stomach.

Afterwards, with panting breaths and a smile on his face, Kuroo looks over towards his laptop. Gently, with that tongue that, if he were here, he could be using to kiss Tsukishima or do God only knows what else, Kuroo licks his own cum from his fingers.

“Thanks, babe,” Kuroo says. He looks at the camera with a sly grin and rests his head back on his pillow.

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima answers. “We’re not dating.”

Kuroo shrugs. “Whatever. You always know just how to get me off, though.”

“You got yourself off,” Tsukishima points out. Gingerly, so as not to make a bigger mess than he already has, Tsukishima reaches to his nightstand to grab a tissue. He wipes the rest of his cum from his stomach.

“Well, you’re good material for it,” Kuroo says. “You ever considered making videos?”

“No,” Tsukishima says brusquely. He deposits the used tissue in the trash can by his bed.

“They could just be for me.”

“I said _no_ , Kuroo.”

“Fine.” With this, Kuroo turns over, moving on his stomach towards his laptop. Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth with disdain when he thinks about the state this will leave Kuroo’s sheets in, since Kuroo hadn’t bothered to clean himself up. “You’re cute, you know? Sleep well.” Kuroo leans forward and kisses the lens of his webcam, making it seem like he is stretching forward and kissing the inside of Tsukishima’s laptop screen.

“You’re fucking awful,” Tsukishima says.

“Goodnight, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “I want you to think of me every time you jack off now.”

“Goodbye, Kuroo,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo gives a little wave as Tsukishima exits the video chat.

Tsukishima looks down at himself, feeling gratified and a little tired. As much as he hates to admit it, that had been just what he needed. It didn’t exactly beat _actual_ sex with Kuroo, but at least Kuroo could employ a sense of theatrics that almost made the thought of some random porn video on the internet seem unappealing. He closes his laptop, deposits it and his headphones on his nightstand, and turns off his lamp. He drifts to sleep thinking about how he’ll have to arrange to meet up with Kuroo again sometime soon. He means to keep his word about letting Kuroo do those things they’d both described.


End file.
